


Games Of Survival

by Arcclleeff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom Bellamy, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fist Fights, Hunting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, More tags to be added, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Survival, grounders don’t exist, knife fight, season 1 offset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcclleeff/pseuds/Arcclleeff
Summary: The 100 season 1 offset: what if the grounders didn’t exist? What if all humans died after the bombs? The ark never comes down and it’s just the kids left on their own to survive.The ground was soft under her worn boots, the earth cradled her feet and joints like the hard metallic floors of the Ark never could. Life on earth was as different from the Ark as the meaning of the word could stretch. It was quiet without the underlying hum of machines, yet buzzing with life. Bright, but not intense enough to overwhelm the senses. Safe, but not without a hint of danger.(Only labeled underage because Bellamy is canonly like 23 in the first season and everyone else is 17 or below)





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter hopefully of many as long as I don’t get lazy, this one will mainly just be the first day on the ground minus the jasper incident, with some smut between a character I created to give this new idea a different perspective and Bellamy.

The ground was soft under her worn boots, the earth cradled her feet and joints like the hard metallic floors of the Ark never could. Life on earth was as different from the Ark as the meaning of the word could stretch. It was quiet without the underlying hum of machines, yet buzzing with life. Bright, but not intense enough to overwhelm the senses. Safe, but not without a hint of danger. 

 

Before they launched She’d heard a guard mention something about them being over what was the eastern United States, if you could call this vast forest wasteland a country anymore. It was confirmed when the message from the chancellor played on the way down, saying they were aiming for mount weather, an old military facility in the long gone state, Virginia. In history class she’d learned about the old countries and cities and continents.  _United States of America, North America, capital: Washington D.C_. That was where her ancestors were from, the United States, Maine, if she remembered correctly.

 

It had been hours since they landed, enough time passed for the sun to move from the mid sky to the horizon. Watching the sun cross the peaceful blue was something she’d never expected to see in her life, the only view of the earth she ever got was from her family’s cabin, as a child she would sit and watch it spin and pass before bed, being on the massive globe was almost incomprehensible.

 

Since the landing the group seemed to separate into three, the first: those blindly following the leader, two boys named John Murphy and Bellamy Blake. John Murphy she knew and was actively avoiding, Bellamy she didn’t but had quickly gathered was older than the rest of them and had snuck onto the ship to be with his illegal sister, though she wasn’t sure how much truth was in that. The hours they’d been on the ground the group had been fighting and establishing a pecking order, playing games and exploring around camp. She wanted no part in any of it.

 

The second: kids who actually seemed to be concerned with survival and had left to find water or food or were unpacking the supplies from the drop ship and setting up tents.

 

And the third: kids like herself, blindly wandering around, taking in the forest and fresh air, marveled by their own survival and the sprawling life around them.

 

It had been a few hours since a group had left in search of mount weather, lead by a girl named Clarke griffin. She knew Octavia, Bellamy’s sister, the boy who unbuckled mid flight, Finn, and Jasper and Monty from her station had followed her. She probably should have gone too rather than stay here while everyone was rallying around Bellamy and Murphy.

 

As sun began to set, a few more tents had been set up and some kids who’d been out looking around the forest said they’d found a stream a little ways away. At least they wouldn’t need to worry about water.

 

The whole camp was gathered around a large bonfire started by Bellamy and his gang. All day they’d been removing their wristbands with pieces of metal or sticks. She was wondering why but wasn’t about to go ask. She looked up from where she’d been pulling leaves off a bush when someone was marching over to where she was sat on a log next to the ship. “Hey, what’s your name?”

 

“Andrea.” Andrea replied, looking up at the girl standing in front of her. She’d seen her following around Bellamy and the others, staying back so she didn’t get knocked around by their fighting and jackassing.

 

“Okay, Andrea, I’m Monroe. Can I sit?” She asked, gesturing to the spot on the log next to Andrea.

 

Andrea nodded and moved over so she’d have some room. “Your first name is Monroe?” She looked at the girl with the light red hair that sat down next to her.

 

“Well no, it’s Zoe, but I don’t think it fits me. I haven’t seen you around camp, did you sit here all day?”

 

“Kinda, I didn’t wanna get involved with any of them.” She gestured to the group of people throwing logs onto a large fire that they were starting while whooping and carrying on, no doubt scaring away any animal worth hunting within a few miles.

 

“It’s more fun than you’d think, after being in lockup it’s nice to let loose.” She said, smiling and scratching at the dirt smeared across cheek. “So we just got a fire started, everyone’s taking off the bracelet things the Ark put on us, you should come join.” She looked back at Bellamy who was watching Murphy stick a long piece of metal under the bracelet of a kid who couldn’t be older than 14.

 

“Why are you taking them off?” Andrea asked and looked down at the metal band that was digging into her wrist, she did want it off, it was starting to hurt.

 

“So the Ark will think we’re dead and won’t come down.” She put her hand out to Andrea and smiled. “Cmon, have you ever seen a real fire?”

 

She hadn’t, and the thought of the Ark not following them down was a good one, so she took Monroe’s hand and let her lead the way to where the crowd was gathered around yelling and whooping when a new kid got their bracelet pried off. The whole scene felt very tribal, with the drums in the background and nothing but wilderness. The atmosphere was electrifying.

 

Monroe walked her up next to where Bellamy was standing with Murphy, who was busting the metal band off of another kid now. “Hey, Bellamy, this is Andrea, She’s next.” Monroe said and patted Andrea on the shoulder. It was much more intense being in the center of the crowd, next to the two main instigators.

 

Bellamy looked over Andrea slowly then nodded at Monroe, who disappeared to go find more stragglers avoiding the main activity.

 

The crowd erupted in cheers when the bracelet broke off the boy Murphy was working on and threw it in the fire. “Who’s next?!” Murphy yelled to the crowd, getting them all going again. Bellamy looked at Andrea and lightly pushed her forward towards Murphy, who grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. “Hey sweetheart, sit down.” He said and brought her over to the rock he was using to get leverage on the bracelets.

 

Andrea sat down and put her arm out over the rock, which made the crowd cheer yet again. A taller boy with tan skin grabbed her arm once it was over the rock to keep her still. Murphy smirked at her then jammed the long piece of metal under the tight band and pushed down so the bar pressed hard into her wrist and the part under the bracelet caused enough pressure to make it snap off. It hurt, and would probably bruise, she tried her best to not cry out or move away, not that she could while she was being held down.

 

The crowd screamed when Murphy dropped her bracelet into the pile of others that were melting away in the fire. She couldn’t help but smile as everyone crowded around to congratulate her.

 

“Who’s next?!” Bellamy yelled, but before anyone could take a turn a boy was walking up to him, dark skin, short hair, she had to squint before she recognized him. Wells Jaha, the chancellors son. She was shocked he of all people had been sent down here.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Wells said, marching up right in front of Bellamy. The kid had guts.

 

“We’re liberating ourselves.” Bellamy replied, stopping one of his guys walking up to get rid of Wells. “What does it look like?”

 

“It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed.” Wells said, standing his ground. “The communication system is dead,” this time he addressed the crowd. “these wristbands are all we’ve got. Take them off and the Ark will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow!”

 

“That’s the point, chancellor.” Bellamy answered with a certain cockiness. Andrea could tell no one would see the sense in Wells’ words, not unless Bellamy did. She left before she could hear the fight break out as they had been all day. The crowd was cheering again when she slipped into the drop ship to grab some things to put up a tent for the night.

 

Wells was right, as much as she didn’t want the Ark coming down, they wouldn’t survive without them. Especially not with morons who spent the whole day fighting and establishing a pecking order instead of gathering water or food or securing the camp.

 

 

****

 

Hours had passed since the bonfire, Andrea was glad she got her tent up most of the way before the rain came down. When the first drop had hit her skin she’d shuttered and looked around for the cause, then the rest fell and the thunder boomed. Real thunder.

 

The rain was beautiful and tasted more fresh than any water she’d ever had. Earth must have been amazing hundreds of years ago, before the bombs, technology, when this was how people lived.

 

It rained for hours, well into the night. Most everyone had taken shelter in the drop ship after the first few minutes, leaving the camp deserted.

 

She’d tried sleeping for an hour or so, but after the rain slowed it was too quiet. The light pattering of rain and rustle of trees was nothing compared to the mechanical sounds of the Ark she’d grown accustomed to, so she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. The forest was only lit by the moon and the stars, giving it a calm glow. Maybe she could find something that had gathered the water so she could get a drink after a day of sweating. The small bit of rain hadn’t done much to quench her thirst.

 

The forest was quiet. On the Ark, even at night, you could still hear the hum of machines or banging of footsteps. There was never silence. Even though the forest wasn’t silent, it brought a new meaning to the words peace and quiet.

 

She had been walking for roughly 30 minutes when she came to a stream up ahead, it was thin and shallow and glowed under the moon light, it didn’t look real at first, the way it shimmered and flowed over the rocks.

 

She ran up to the edge and knelt down, dipping her fingers in. It was cold, cold and flowing. She bent over and filled her hands before she remembered dirty water and the risks. Did that apply after the earth being absent of the only creature that contaminated it for nearly 100 years? Either way it didn’t matter because she was taking full gulps from her hands.

 

The rushing of the water and rustle of the trees masked the footsteps coming up behind her before a voice made her jump and spill the water in her hands on the rocks.

 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” It was Bellamy. She knew before she turned around. He had a very distinct voice, being the oldest and only one of them who wasn’t still actively in puberty. It was deep and smooth, unlike most of the other boys. It was also the last voice she’d expected to hear.

 

“You scared me.” Andrea said, pushing herself up from the ground and straightening her jacket.

 

“Sorry.” He said, amused. “I didn’t see you after the bonfire, I thought you might have run off to catch up with Clarke and the kids from Agro.”

 

“No, I just didn’t wanna get caught up in the pissing contest between you and Wells.”

 

Bellamy laughed and sat down on one of the larger rocks further away from the stream. “Not my fault the kids got a stick so far up his ass, I’m surprised he doesn’t choke on it.”

 

“Maybe, but he has a point.” Andrea said and sat down next to Bellamy on the rock. The rain was practically stopped now and the sky had cleared enough to show even more of the stars. “I can’t believe we’re really on earth.” She looked up at the sky and relaxed backwards, laying down on the cool stone.

Bellamy looked over her for a second before laying down with her and looking up. “I know, I never imagined it would be this big.”

 

Andrea nodded. “My mom told me once that if you put the Ark together a billion times it wouldn’t even equal North America. As a kid I never could imagine that, but now that we’re here I get it.”

 

Bellamy nodded. “I never imagined it would smell like this. It’s so much easier to breathe here.”

 

She agreed. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. “How is it that in one day you got the whole camp to follow you and destroy the one thing that connects them to the only home they ever knew?”

 

He was silent for a minute before he replied. “I don’t know, I guess they just needed someone to follow.”

 

“I think it’s an instinct thing, humans need a leader.”

 

Bellamy nodded, he hadn’t realized the position he’d put himself in was that of caring and leading 100 people. He wasn’t sure he was up to the task, no matter how empowered he felt while doing it.

 

“How’d you get on the drop ship? You’re over 18, they would have just floated you if you committed a crime.” Andrea asked and slid a bit closer to Bellamy. The chill from the stream and the wind was making her shiver and he radiated heat like a burning coal.

 

Bellamy didn’t answer but slid his arm under Andreas shoulders and pulled her close against his chest. She was shivering and felt cold to the touch, he knew they should get back to camp and start a fire but the sky was so beautiful and after a day in the crowded camp it was nice to be alone. “I made a deal with someone to do something so they’d get me on the ship.”

 

Andrea stifled a gasp when he pulled her over, she shifted into a comfortable spot against his chest and relaxed, it was the first physical contact she’d had in a long time and she was reveling in it. She didn’t push further in her questioning after he replied, assuming he would have told her more if he wanted. “We’re gonna set up tents and stuff tomorrow, right? I saw most people were sleeping in the drop ship. We can’t keep going without other shelter or food and water.”

 

“I know, I’ll tell the guys tomorrow, we’ll get it done.” Bellamy said, holding her closer when a burst of wind rushed over them. He looked down at her to see if she was alright but before he realized what he was doing his lips were on hers and his hand was running up her back to tangle into her hair.

 

Andrea whined when their lips met and sunk into it quickly, letting him run his hands all over her while they kissed. Sparks of arousal flooded her body when he pressed her down into the rock and held her under him. She kissed him hungrily but let him have full control, enjoying the way he took over.

 

Bellamy had one hand in her hair to keep her head secure and grabbed onto her waist with the other, keeping her pressed against him to combat the cold. He slipped his hand under her shirt and held her waist while he kissed her roughly, holding her still while he dominated her mouth and rubbed circles into her skin with his thumb. Her skin was soft and she tasted sweet, her hair still smelled nice from a recent shower and the way she pressed against him was making his skin itch to be free of his clothes.

 

Andrea wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into him, letting him kiss her for as long as he pleased, deeply enjoying the sensation and the safety she felt being in his arms.

 

They went on like this for awhile, unsure how much time had passed, it could have been a minute or 30 but either way between the damp air and the wind picking up Bellamy decided it best not to stay out in the open. “Let’s get back to camp before it gets colder.”

 

Andrea nodded and sat up with Bellamy, letting him help her down from the rock. They walked back to camp silently, his arm around her shoulders, her pressed against his side. Everyone was asleep when they returned, the fire was dying and the once lush undergrowth of the forest had been trampled down in a days worth of running and walking around the camp.

 

Andrea saw her tent set up next to the drop ship, hidden behind some brush. Some other tents were scattered around but most everyone was asleep inside the ship itself.

 

It wasn’t until they were about ten seconds from her tent that she realized if she let him in he would probably expect sex, which she wasn’t really against but to contemplate in the less than ten seconds before they reached the entrance wasn’t enough time to rationally make a decision.

 

She’d been in with the general population for a few months so they had put in her implant so she wouldn’t get pregnant but that wasn’t the only factor. Was it just sex? If so she didn’t want that to put herself in the place of a girl who just sleeps around, or mess up a possible good relationship with the groups leader. And if it was more? Would she be seen as his girlfriend? Something else? This was definitely not a ten second decision and even if it was the ten seconds were up because they were at the entrance to the tent and Bellamy was looking at her to see if he was allowed inside.

 

Andrea stood by the entrance of the tent, looking down and fiddling with her fingers while she thought of what to say or do. She’d never had sex before but was far from naive, she knew exactly what would happen and what could happen if she let him in and how the guys would start to treat her if this was more than a one night thing. She wasn’t even sure she was ready to have sex or if-

 

Bellamy’s hand on her chin broke her from her thoughts, he leaned down, slowly at first then took her by the back of the neck and brought her up to meet his lips. He pressed her up against the ship, one hand above her, trapping her against the metal wall, and the other on the back of her neck.

 

The kiss was rough and controlling and Andrea didn’t move to stop him. Her hands found his chest and slid up to hold onto his shoulders while he kissed her hard enough to bang her head against the metal.

 

Bellamy only lightened up when Andrea gave him a few pushes on his chest and let her slip out from where he had her pinned against the wall. She was blushing red and catching her breath, looking even more frazzled than before. She disappeared into the tent and before thinking her leaving him outside could mean no he was already following her.

 

Inside it was surprisingly spacious, the bed was in the center on the floor, covered in some prison issue blankets. It was warmer inside the tent to, it kept the wind out and hadn’t been dampened by rain.

 

Andrea gulped when Bellamy followed her into the tent. Her cheeks were still red hot and her stomach churned in anticipation but parts of her told her to make him leave and get a good nights rest so she could help set up the camp the next day. It was her minds only argument against letting him stay.

 

Bellamy could see her thinking and he knew she was trying to talk herself out of letting him stay. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to tell her goodnight and leave. But he didn’t want to leave, he wanted her. His eyes roamed over her with a hunger he wasn’t doing very well at concealing, her clothes hugged every inch of her body and he wanted nothing more than to tear them off and feel all over her skin.

 

Andrea glanced up at him, noticing how he was looking at her, she knew if she didn’t make him leave soon it would no longer be an option. “Bellamy?” She asked in a soft voice. His eyes flicked up to her eyes. “If we do this, promise it won’t just be a one night thing?” That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to ask, but its the question she did.

 

Bellamy’s face softened and he nodded. “Of course.” He remembered then that he was the oldest in this camp and she couldn’t be more than 16, she’d probably never slept with anyone before.

 

She nodded and took another second before looking back at him and saying “Okay.”

 

That was all he needed to hear before he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her over. He met her lips roughly and held her in the dominating kiss while he took off her jacket and his own. He brought her down to the bed on the floor and climbed over her, kissing down her neck while his hands ran over her body.His teeth dug into her skin lightly while his hands pulled her shirt over her head and worked to undo her bra.

 

Andrea whimpered and moaned quietly while he kissed her and touched her and manhandled her. It was only a few more seconds before he had her pants sliding off down her legs and was pulling off his shirt. She stared up at his well muscles chest then met his eyes when she was left in nothing but her underwear.

 

Bellamy dropped his shirt into the pile their clothes were making next to the bed, once he had her bra and underwear off he undid the belt on his jeans and slid them down. “You okay?”

 

She nodded quickly and tried to calm down her racing heart that pounded in her ears.

 

Bellamy leaned down and kissed from her jaw down to her collar bone, leaving marks along the way while he used his knee to part her thighs. He slid down his underwear and grabbed her by the hips so he could position her under him. “This might hurt, okay?”

 

Andrea nodded and buried her face in his shoulder while he kissed her neck. Her thighs felt damp from where she’d been rubbing them together while he was undressing, now she trembled in anticipation and gripped tightly onto his biceps.

 

Bellamy held her hip while he lined up with her entrance and pushed in the first inch or so, trying to take it slow no matter how much he wanted to slam fully inside her andmake her scream.

 

Andrea gasped when he pushed in the first bit, he was right, it did hurt, a lot. The stretch burned and the more he pushed inside her the more her body clenched up to try and keep him from doing so. Her nails dug into his biceps while he kept slowly moving deeper and deeper inside her. After another second he bottomed out inside her and didn’t move, holding her close against him and letting her adjust.

 

When she took a minute to catch her breath and relax the burn became less intense and more of a dull sting, and even that started to go away once he rocked in and out of her for the first time.

 

Bellamy grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head when he started to thrust into her, he was being as gentle as he could after seeing the pain twisted across her face, but the way she looked under him was making it difficult to control himself. “You’re okay. Relax.” He commanded as he started to move faster and harder.

 

Andrea moaned when he began moving quicker inside her. She listened to his command and forced her body to relax itself. When she tried to move her wrists his hands tightened to keep her in place, his dominating actions were sending electricity through her body and into her pelvis where he was rocking into her, hitting a spot that made her want to go limp and blissful.

 

Bellamy got off on how responsive and compliant she was. His hands tightened on her wrists when she tried to move and it coaxed a moan out of her. He started to pound into her harder, sending her sliding forward each time on the shitty thin mattress. He could feel the tense growing sensation in his lower abdomen and he reached down to slide a finger over her clit and rub her in time with his thrusts.

 

Andrea jumped when he did that, her body exploded and she wanted to cry out when he rubbed her in time with his quick and brutal thrusts. His hips slammed hard into her thighs and his hands were tight on her wrists. Both would definitely leave bruises but it all felt amazing. She tilted her head to the side when he leaned down and kissed along her neck, marking the skin with purple bruises. She let him have full access to her body wherever he pleased and she could tell they both loved it.

 

Her tight heat around him was driving him crazy, he held her wrists tighter to keep her in place while he fucked her harder. The worn out mattress groaned under the force he was exerting but he didn’t care, she felt amazing and he felt amazing and this was the best sex he’d ever had. He’d been with a lot of girls on the Ark but it’d never been this good with them, they’d never given him full control over their body like she was.

 

Andrea moaned softly into his shoulder when his grip tightened and his thrusts became more erratic than fast and calculated. All the pain mixing with pleasure was building inside her until finally it exploded throughout her body and she tensed up, moaning and clenching around him before going limp.

 

Bellamy watched as she clenched her eyes shut and spasmed under him as he made her cum. He didn’t know if it was the way she tightened on him or just how she looked when she came but he lost himself inside her with a low grunt. He took a second to catch his breath and look over her exhausted naked body before he pulled out of her and laid down with a thud at her side. He grabbed one of the blankets that was folded at the end of the bed and pulled it over them, grabbing her and sliding her up against his chest.

 

Andrea whimpered but didn’t speak, letting Bellamy move her against him. Her body ached and she didn’t know if it was blood or cum that leaked out of her, but either way she was too tired to clean herself off. She settled herself into him and used his arm as a pillow before sleep overtook her and she passed out, utterly exhausted.

 

It didn’t take Bellamy long to follow on her path to sleep, he could only stay awake for a few minutes longer watching her before the darkness of exhaustion brought him down too.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last, it’s focused more on building the atmosphere of the camp rather than just smut (there is smut at the end though so don’t worry). Next chapter should be up soon!

Andrea woke up the next day to the sounds of yelling and the rustle of wind. The memories of the previous day rushed back when she opened her eyes and saw the tent instead of the cold metal of her cell. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked next to her to see Bellamy was gone, only evidence of him ever being there was the disheveled blankets on the other side of the bed.

 

Andrea kept the blanket pressed to her chest while she grabbed her clothes from the floor and slid them on as fast as she could. She ran a hand through her hair to smooth it down before leaving her tent, the early morning sun hit her when she stepped out and squinted until her eyes adjusted. She looked around and saw more tents being put up as well as a lot of the debris from the cash being gathered and put in piles. Next to the fire—that was now burning again—was a trough partially filled with water. At the fire, logs had been placed around for seating and was Bellamy sitting with Murphy and two other boys she didn’t recognize, talking and watching the others set up camp and mess around. When he spotted Andrea he got up and walked over, ignoring the jibes from Murphy and the others.

 

“Morning sweetheart, sleep well?” He asked as he walked up.

 

“Yeah, have I been asleep long?” Andrea said, rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair into a loose braid behind her back.

 

“Longer then most of us, figured you were pretty tired so I let you sleep in. You okay?” He asked and looked her up and down, eyes zeroing in on her bruised wrists.

 

“Mhm, can I do anything to help set up?” She followed his eyes to where he was focused on her wrists and put her hands in her pockets so he couldn’t stare at the marks he’d made.

 

Bellamy nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I’ll take you to Wells, he’s bringing water from the stream. You could come sit with me and Murphy if you want, he’s probably fine on his own.” He pulled her closer and started to walk with her away from the tent.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll help.” Andrea said and looked down at his hand around her waist then up at the guys sitting around the fire who were eying her and Bellamy.

 

“Alright, I’ll take you to him.” Bellamy said and walked her through the camp and into the woods. Once they were out of view he loosened his grip on her and relaxed, like he were breaking character once off stage. “Did you take hunting in Earth Skills? I was gonna go out with a few people who took it and try to get something for dinner later.”

 

Andrea shook her head. “I took plant life and emergency medicine. I was also being scouted by medical to become a nurse.”

 

Bellamy nodded and looked around, trying to remember the way back to the stream. “Okay, well at least that’ll be useful at some point.”

 

Andrea nodded and walked the rest of the way with him in silence. She heard the bubbling of the water before she saw it up ahead through the trees. Wells stood in the stream, bent over gathering up water in bent pieces of metal to dump into a large cleaning bucket, no doubt left on the ship by accident.

 

Bellamy walked with her out through the trees and whistled to alert Wells they were there. “Hey chancellor, this is Andrea, she wants to help collect water for camp.”

 

Wells jumped when Bellamy whistled at him and stood up before he could lose his balance and fall into the water. “Uh, okay.” He said, turning around and looking at Bellamy and the girl he was holding against him. “Grab a scoop, make sure there’s no sand or leaves or anything in it before you dump it in the big bucket.” He Ignored Bellamy and bent back over to collect more water in his metal holder.

 

Andrea nodded and went to step away but before she could Bellamy spun her back around and kissed her, pressing her up against the nearest tree. He held her waist in a firm grip, not letting her up to breathe until she had to push him away so she could gasp for air. He left after that, leaving her to recover by herself.

 

Wells looked up and watched him leave, waiting until he was out of earshot to walk over to Andrea and offer her a water scoop. “You know he might as well have pissed all over you and it would have conveyed the same message.”

 

Andrea smiled and took the piece of metal with shaky hands. “Thanks.” She stepped away from the tree and walked over to the water.

 

Wells walked with her and bent over to scoop up some more water. “I’m Wells.”

 

“I know, the chancellors kid.” Andrea said and knelt down on the bank. She scooped up some water with her hands and took a drink before gathering some up with the metal and dumping it into the larger bucket that was about half full.

 

“Yep.” Wells said, a bit resentfully. “And you’re one of Bellamy’s playthings.”

 

Andrea frowned and dumped another scoop of water into the bucket, not saying anything in reply.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. I just- I don’t know, guys like him really get under my skin.” He sighed and walked over to kneel down next to her.

 

“He’s not that bad, most of it is just an act. He’s not actually that bullheaded.”

 

“Well that’s good to know, because right now it seems like he’d rather let us starve to death than listen to reason.” Wells said bitterly and dumped another scoop of water into the bucket.

 

“He told me he’s setting up a hunting party later, though I don’t know what they’ll find after how much noise everyone was making last night.” Andrea said chuckling a bit.

 

Wells smiled and nodded. “Let’s hope Clarke and the others find supplies at mount weather.”

 

Andrea nodded and dumped another scoop out. “Do you know Clarke? I heard you and her fighting on the drop ship.”

 

“Yeah, we were friends on the Ark.”

 

“Were?”

 

Wells nodded and glanced over her, seeing the hickeys on her neck and marks on her wrists. “You know, you look like you got in a fight with a vacuum and lost.”

 

Andrea laughed and put her hand on her neck to hide the marks, forgetting there would even be any. “I know, I’m starting to think it was a really bad decision.”

 

Wells shrugged. “It’s probably better to be on his good side if that’s who these delinquents are gonna follow.”

 

Andrea picked up some water in her hand and splashed it at him. “Hey! I’m a delinquent, asshole.” She laughed when he flicked water back at her.

 

“I don’t mean you. I mean the guys who’ve been following him around since we landed and the rest of the idiots who went a day without food or water because they were too busy fighting and screwing around.”

 

Andrea decided not to comment on the fact that Wells had probably never went a day or two without food or water like herself or the rest of them. “I agree, I think we should’ve gotten a head start on scouting the area and making weapons to hunt with. But none of these kids would ever follow someone who started bossing them around from minute one, even if it was for their own survival.”

 

Wells sighed but knew she was right. The day probably wouldn’t have gone much different even if Bellamy had told them to go find food or water or set up camp. “You know he has a gun right? I think that’s the only reason they started following him.”

 

“A gun? How’d he get a gun?”

 

“No clue. Probably something to do with how he got on the ship to be with his illegal sister.” Wells said with a pretentious disgust that made her want to smack him.

 

“You know, if you’re gonna be living with criminals you should try to become less judgmental of what they did. Cmon, let’s go dump out the bucket.” Andrea said and stood up, picking up the bucket that was now nearly full.

 

Wells nodded and got up, he helped Andrea carry the bucket back to camp and dump it into the trough. Andrea was about to pick up a cup and take a sip when they heard a scream echo from the part of the camp behind trees that hadn’t yet been cleared.

 

Wells took off to find out what was going on and Andrea hesitantly followed him. They ran down the path to where the noise came from, most of the camp was standing around watching Murphy, holding a girl over a fire while she screamed and struggled to get away.

 

“Bellamy,” He said with a smirk. Andrea turned around and saw Bellamy walking up to see what was going on. “Check it out, we want the ark to think the ground is killing us, right? Figured it’d look better if we suffer a little bit first.”

 

“Let her go!” Wells ran at Murphy and tackled him off the girl and away from the fire. Andrea moved over behind Bellamy and watched, not wanting to become any part of it.

 

Wells got up panting and looked at Bellamy. “You can stop this.”

 

“Stop this? I’m just getting started.” Bellamy said with a smile while Murphy struggled to his feet. Before Wells knew what hit him a loud crack sounded around the clearing from Murphy’s fist connecting with his jaw.

 

The crowd began to chant “fight” when they started viciously punching and attacking each other. Eventually Wells ended up on top which was surprising, he didn’t look like he had it in him.

 

Wells stood up and stumbled closer to Bellamy. “Don’t you see you can control this?”

 

Andrea heard Murphy mumble something and pull out a knife from his pocket when he got back up, everyone backed away when the weapon was drawn and Bellamy stepped forward between them. “Wait,” he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of metal with fabric wrapped around one edge. “fair fight.” He dropped it in front of Wells and walked back to Andrea, pulling her over and backing away from the space they were fighting in.

 

“You should stop them.” She mumbled to him when they started to swing at each other with the knives.

 

“They need to work it out.” He replied and watched, smiling when Murphy clipped Wells upper arm.

 

A few moments later and Wells had Murphy pinned with the weapon to his throat. “Drop it!” He yelled while Murphy smirked.

 

“Wells!” A different voice this time, coming from the left of the clearing.

 

Andrea looked up and saw Clarke walking back with the rest of the kids who’d gone out looking for mount weather the previous day.

 

“Let him go!” She walked right up to the pair still locked together. Wells threw Murphy to the ground but before he fell over he was spinning back around to go at Wells again, only stopped by Bellamy jumping forward and holding him back. “Enough Murphy,” he turned around to see Octavia limping, being helped by Monty over a log.

 

“Octavia, are you alright?” Bellamy let go of Murphy and ran over to help Octavia. He helped her stand up next to him while she muttered that she was fine. “Where’s the food?” He asked, looking to Clarke.

 

“There is none. When we got to mount weather all the entrances were rusted shut or so overgrown you can’t get to them.” She said and rubbed her forehead.

 

“So that means they dropped us here with nothing?!” A random voice from the crowd shouted and the rest replied with an angry mix of “fuck the ark” “were gonna die down here” and “what the hell are we gonna do”.

 

Bellamy stepped forward once he made sure Octavia was okay standing by herself. “Hey! We are not gonna die down here. They may have dropped us here without caring what happened to save themselves, but we are not gonna die!” The mass of people went silent when Bellamy spoke, all listening intently.

 

“We are not gonna prove them right and show them that we’re nothing but no good criminals. We’re survivors. We’re in a forest, Wells already found water. All we need to do is set up camp, find food and we’ll all be fine. Andrea, you said you took medical classes?”

 

Andrea nodded and walked over to stand at his side.

 

“Okay, take octavia and Wells to the drop ship and see what you can do for them. As for the rest of you, we all need to put up the tents and find whatever else supplies they left us in the ship. See if there’s anything we can make weapons with so we can go hunting, because I don’t know about you all, but I’m fucking hungry!”

 

The crowd howled and shouted when Bellamy yelled and within a few seconds the energy of the group had gone from anger and fear to excitement and joy.

 

“Now go, this place should be ready by dark.” With that the crowd dispersed and went to work collecting items from the drop ship and setting up camp.

 

Andrea walked over to Octavia and the rest of the group who’d just returned from the mountain. “Are the rest of you hurt?” When they all shook their heads she turned to Octavia and knelt down to see where her leg was bleeding into her pants. “What happened?”

 

“A giant fucking river snake thing attacked her.” Said Jasper Jordan who walked over to let Octavia lean on him. She looked pale and exhausted, she hoped from pain and not blood loss.

 

“Okay, lets go to the ship and see if there’s any medical supplies inside.” Andrea said and motioned for Wells to come too.

 

When they were all inside the ship Andrea brought Wells and Octavia over to a place they could sit down. She pulled off Wells’ jacket and looked at the cut, pushing on the flesh with her finger to see if it would close on its own. “I need water and something I can use as a bandage.”

 

“I’ll look around for a med kit.” Clarke said and walked further into the ship, looking for floor compartments or places supplies could have been stored.

 

“I’ll get some water.” Said Monty before walking out to collect some water from the trough by the fire.

 

“Okay, Octavia I need you to take off your pants so I can see the wound.” Andrea said after confirming that Wells cut would heal fine on it’s own.

 

“Why don’t you ask her to dinner first.” Said Finn who strolled into the ship after them and sat down next to the door.

 

Andrea rolled her eyes and thanked Monty when he returned with a few cups of water. Octavia slid her jeans down to her knees so Andrea could see the deep gashes made from the teeth of the thing that grabbed her. “Jeez..” she picked up one of the cups of water and dumped it over the wound. She apologized when Octavia hissed in pain and used another cup to rinse off her hands.

 

Clarke came back a few minutes later empty handed. “I didn’t see anything, they probably thought we were gonna die so they didn’t pack one.”

 

Andrea nodded and sighed. “Okay, then I’m gonna need a T-shirt or some sort of fabric to use.”

 

Jasper got up from where he’d been sitting next to Octavia and nodded. “I’ll go see if I can find something.” After he left Andrea got up and dumped some water into Wells cut to clean it out.

 

Clarke sat down next to Wells and went to take his hand when he winced at his cut being cleaned but stopped, staring at his wrist. “Wells, where’s your wrist band?”

 

“Bellamy took it.” He mumbled and rubbed his head. “They’ve all been taking them off.”

 

Clarke stood up and stormed out of the ship, surely to go find Bellamy.

 

Jasper came back a few minutes later with strips of T-shirt in his hand. Andrea thanked him and took them, using the largest to wrap around Octavia’s leg and cover the wound, then another two to make sure it was secure. She used the last one to cover Wells arm then stood up and told them both to stay while she got them water. When she left the ship she saw Bellamy and Clarke yelling at each other a by a new section of tents that had been put up.

 

Clarke had balls and it made Andrea smile. She filled a few cups and brought them back, handing them out to everyone. “So there’s no way to get into mount weather?”

 

Finn took his cup and shook his head. “Thanks. No, all the doors are at least a hundred years old and sealed shut by a nuclear war, no way they’re opening.” He took a few long gulps of the water. Monty and Jasper were both nodding in agreement.

 

“So what’s changed since we left?” Jasper asked, looking at Wells and Andrea.

 

“Well, I’m sure you can guess who’s taken charge over everything.” Wells said and put his jacket back on. “And our new brilliant plan is to make the ark think we’re dead so they don’t follow us down.” Wells rolled his eyes and picked up one of the cups of water.

 

Octavia smirked and pulled her pants back up. “I’ve got no problem with that, they can all rot up there.”

 

Everyone looked up when one of the boys who’d been sitting with Bellamy that morning walked in. “Any of you take hunting in earth skills?” Jasper raised his hand and Finn said he did.

 

“Okay, come with me we’re going hunting.” He said and lead the groaning Jasper and Finn out of the drop ship, saying something about spears made with spare metal from the crash.

 

Andrea stood and helped Octavia up. “If I were you guys I’d go put up a tent before all the material runs out,the stuff should be in a big pile across from the bonfire.” she said to Octavia and Monty.

 

Octavia nodded and tested putting weight on her leg. “Okay, thanks.” She limped out with Monty in search of material for their tents.

 

Wells stood up and thanked her for the bandages then left to go get the things he’d been using to gather water that were still by the bank of the stream.

 

Andrea left the drop ship in time to see a group of about 10 leave the camp with spears made of metal and tree branches. The leader of the group was Bellamy, followed by the boy who came into the ship to get Finn and jasper, and a few others.

 

She walked over to the trough of water to get a drink and watch them leave, she hoped they’d find something because her stomach was growling unpleasantly.

 

 

****

 

 

The sun was nearly gone by the time the hunting party returned to camp. The air had a certain chill to it and the camp had gotten more quiet than it had been in the last 36 hours, most likely due to everyone’s hunger and draining energy.

 

Andrea was sitting at the fire with Nathan Miller, one of the guys Bellamy had left in charge of camp. They hadn’t talked beyond a simple hello and were both silently awaiting the return of the hunting party, ignoring their rumbling stomachs.

 

When the group returned looking dirty and exhausted everyone got up and ran over to see if they had caught anything, Monroe and another kid were dragging a parachute at the back of the pack with something big inside. When they got closer to the fire and dispersed to sit down and warm up, Bellamy pulled back the cloth and let everyone see the mass of black fur and blood tangled up inside. “Who’s hungry?!” He yelled.

 

The cluster of people gathering around all shouted back and a few moved to grab the parachute and drag it off so they could cut up the meat. Bellamy rallied the crowd into gathering more logs to get the fire going so they could cook the creature. Within a few minutes it was roaring and warming the whole camp.

 

The way Bellamy could warm up the atmosphere of the camp and make problems disappear was incredible, he was a true leader and Andrea understood why everyone flocked to him, it wasn’t his gun like Wells said, it was him.

 

Bellamy sat down by the fire with the hunting party, telling them since they caught it they got to eat first. His main followers came to sit down with them too while the food was being prepared. When the meat was brought back sliced up and prepared to cook by some of the kids raised in food distribution, Bellamy had them set the different slices over the flames on sticks.

 

Andrea stood back, not wanting to take her share before the kids who actually caught the thing had eaten, but Bellamy noticed her in the mass of people waiting to eat and got up. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. “Why are you waiting back here?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t hunt so I didn’t wanna let someone eat ahead of me.” She said while he walked her back over to the fire.

 

“Oh cmon, you’ve done more than enough today. Besides, you gotta hear how we killed the thing.” Bellamy said and brought her over to the bonfire. The fire was huge, they’d had to move the logs back so it wouldn’t burn the people sitting the closest. The whole camp gathered around the hunters who were sitting down, eating the first cooked meat.

 

Andrea sat down with him, it was too tight for her to sit by his side so she sat down between his legs on the ground. Between the warmth of the fire and Bellamy the chill that had seeped its way into her bones was instantly gone.

 

Bellamy leaned over to say something to Murphy, who hadn’t gotten a piece yet. She caught something about getting Octavia but after that she couldn’t hear.

 

Bellamy picked up the next two cooked pieces he handed one to Andrea. When they began to eat, the boy who’d came and got Finn and Jasper—who people were calling Atom— began to tell the story of how they caught the “weird scaly panther thing” as he called it.

 

“Before I tell the story, I just wanna dedicate the first meal we eat on earth to Bellamy, who got the bastard and is the reason we’re all not going hungry again tonight!” He yelled and the whole crowd that surrounded the fire roared with cheers for Bellamy and the hunters. Atom had to shush everyone before he sat back down and began the story.

 

“So, we were all walking through this field right, with this giant tree in the center. It’d been a few hours since we left at least so we were all kinda losing hope, when Jasper,” he grabbed jasper’s shoulder and shook him. “Saw this black thing moving through the grass real low. Thank god he did because if he hadn’t it probably woulda taken Finn’s head off. So right when it’s about to pounce, Bellamy,” he pointed to Bellamy. “Whipped out his gun and shot it right in mid air when it jumped. So it lands, BOOM, dead on the ground right next to me.” He said then picked up his stick of meat. “And here’s the fucker now.”

 

A few cheers of “Yeah Bellamy” and other things of the sort echoed around the crowd surrounding them. Andrea noticed that all of the kids picking up sticks of meat were now freshly without their bracelets, and Murphy too was gone. She looked around and saw a line formed of kids waiting for food getting their bracelets taken off as payment for the meat.

 

The only people seeming to be exempt from this rule were those in the hunting party still with the bands on and Clarke, who was sitting with Finn by the drop ship eating.

 

Andrea flinched when a boy tried to grab a piece of meat before having his bracelet removed was met with a fist to the face from Murphy. “Do they really need the bracelets off?” She asked, looking up at Bellamy.

 

“They’re either with us or against us, we don’t hunt for people who are against us. Do you want the ark following us down?”

 

Andrea shook her head and shut up. Once she finished her piece of meat she rested her head on his leg and listened to the chatter of conversation around the fire. Between her full stomach and the heat of the fire she almost fell asleep on him, being on the Earth gave such a sense of right, like the last puzzle piece fitting into place. Where as the ark was like jamming all the pieces together regardless of if they met at the seams.

 

Andrea was pretty sure she’d fallen asleep because when she but came to the fire had died down and the only voices she could hear were of Bellamy and his guys. They were all talking about sending out more hunting parties tomorrow to build up a supply of meat, and how many more wrist bands needed to be removed.

 

“Bottom line, if the ark comes down life will be hell. I’m not gonna let it happen.” Andrea thought it was Murphy but didn’t want to open her eyes to find out.

 

“Nobody wants that, I won’t let it happen either.” Bellamy replied.

 

“Well none of it is gonna matter if we die before they get the chance, we need to find more food and fast before people start getting sick.” Miller added in.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking two hunting parties a day and a shed to dry out the meat so it’ll stay without ice.” She guessed Atom was the fourth voice.

 

“Alright, we’ll find out tomorrow who’s willing to volunteer to hunt and put up the shed.” Bellamy said.

 

Andrea lifted her head then and rubbed her eyes. “I could find some people to go out in the woods with me to find something growing that’s edible, or medicinal. Me and Monty both know a lot about plant life and what’s edible or not.”

 

They all looked down at her like they’d forgotten she was there. Bellamy was the first to reply to her offer. “That’d be great, I know we’re screwed if anyone gets sick.”

 

Andrea nodded and brushed her hair out of her face. “It’s dark now.” She said, looking around and shaking her head to wake herself up more.

 

“Yeah, you fell asleep.” Bellamy said and pulled her up from the ground so she was standing between his legs. “Go back to the tent, we’ll be done here soon.” He dusted some dirt off of her thigh then gently pushed her in the direction of her tent, was it their tent? Did it matter? She stumbled back to their tent and climbed inside, shivering at the lack of external heat. She shook out the blankets from last night then laid down and pulled them over her so she could warm up.

 

Andrea had fallen back asleep before Bellamy came into the tent. She jumped awake when he pulled the fabric door shut and walked over to her.

 

“Did I wake you?” He asked while kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket next to the bed.

 

Andrea nodded and reached out, pulling his jacket over her. She sighed happily when the already warmed fabric covered her and made her feel less chilled.

 

Bellamy laughed softly when she did that and slid into bed with her. He pulled her over against his chest and hissed. “God, you’re freezing.”

 

“I know,” she settled into his side and shut her eyes again. “What were you talking about with those guys while I was asleep?”

 

“Nothing, camp stuff and food.” His hand slid down her back and he turned over so his knee was between her legs and she was trapped under him. He kissed her tenderly then slid down to kiss over all of the marks he left the night before.

 

Andrea tilted her head to the side and grasped shoulders. She sucked in a quick breath when he bit down on her jugular hard enough to bruise and ground up against the rough fabric of his pants.

 

Bellamy ran his hands up under her shirt and pulled it over her head. He leaned down to kiss her chest and collar bones, leaving more marks scattered over her soft skin.

 

Andrea reached down and pulled Bellamy’s shirt up to his chest, he rolled off of her so she could remove it fully, laying down at her side. Andrea straddled him when he moved beside her and kissed his now bare chest while her hand worked to unbuckle his belt.

 

Bellamy ground up against her hand and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her into a rough kiss. His free hand grabbed her thigh and tugged her closer so he could grind up into her crotch, coaxing a moan or two out of her.

 

When they broke apart for air, Andrea, while panting, slid down his body and tugged his pants down and his underwear too. Even in the dim lighting she could make out the shape of his length. She sat down on his calves and looked at it then up at Bellamy who was watching her with predatory eyes.

 

He ran a hand through her dark hair and gently gripped the back of her head. “Open your mouth.” He said in a low commanding voice, and she did. Her obedience sent shocks through his body and he pushed her head lower until she was breathing warm breath on his dick.

 

Andrea looked up at him while he held her in place, keeping her mouth open like he told her. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking where she had braced herself on his abdomen.

 

Bellamy felt her shaking and pushed her head down further, guiding the tip of his length into her warm mouth. “Cover your teeth.” He said while he pushed her head down slowly. He pushed her onto him slowly until she gagged, his hand tightened in her hair when she started to slowly move her head up and down, making sure to keep her teeth covered. He bit the inside of his lip when she ran her tongue over the head.

 

Andrea went slow, getting a feel for what she had to do and how Bellamy was reacting to different things. She liked it when she got him to moan or tighten his hand in her hair, she knew she was doing something he liked. When she sped up he began to guide her head while he thrusted up to meet her mouth. She shut her eyes when tears dripped out and held tighter onto him, letting him fuck her face without hesitation.

 

Bellamy held her head steady, making sure he gave her time to breathe when she needed because something inside him said that if he suffocated her she wouldn’t do anything to stop him. He muttered words of encouragement to her while he fucked her face harder and faster. When he felt himself getting too worked up he’d stop and let her control the pace, which was much more passive than his.

 

Their styles varied dramatically, she was tender and slow, worshipping him with her mouth and her tongue. He was fast and rough, wanting to use her and force her to comply to his will. He could self admit he had control issues. Andrea bobbed her head, moving her tongue to flick over the tip and swirl when she pulled back, then sink down slow and suck gently to keep herself from gagging.

 

When he couldn’t handle anymore of her slow torture he took control again and held her head still while he fucked into her mouth. He watched tears drip down her cheeks as she sucked in quick breaths whenever she could or he’d allow her. He came hard into her mouth after another minute of constant stimulation. The breath was ripped from his body after his orgasm, he had to lean back against the tree the tent was built against to catch his breath and recover.

 

Andrea clenched her eyes shut when he came and slowly pulled off of him when he released her head. She wiped away some of the cum that dripped down her chin then swallowed the rest and glanced up at Bellamy who looked exhausted and blissed out. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek then pulled the blanket over him and laid down at his side.

 

After he took a minute to breathe and let the wave of bliss roll over him, he looked down at Andrea and pulled his pants back up. He settled under the blanket with her and gathered her closer, pressing a kiss to her head. “You okay?”

 

She nodded and reached up to rub her jaw where it ached after holding it open so long. Her throat was raw too from his rough treatment of her.

 

Bellamy held her tight and moved her hand so he could take over gently rubbing the sides of her jaw to soothe the tired muscles.

 

Andrea relaxed against his chest and fell asleep while he massaged her jaw, warm and happy and content.

 

Bellamy fell asleep after she did, calmed by the sounds of their breathing falling in sync and the chirping of crickets outside the tent.


End file.
